The Daily Drabble (hiatus)
by m-bear13
Summary: I'll post a new one-shot/drabble here every day! I take prompts and/or requests via PM or in a review. Mostly will be Fabina and Peddie. Chapter names show what couple, because i feel nice. (continuing in april)
1. Fabina 01

Rating: T  
Title: Time Apart  
Summary: Fabian is a wreck—he's been going crazy without any word fom  
Nina.  
Pair: Fabina

Fabian laid in his bed, thinking about her. Her wavy hair. Her smile. Her laugh. Her awkward comments.

But he knew what he missed the most.

Her kisses.

Nina drove him insane. Amber knew from day 1. Everyone else knew not long after. The funny part is, they were the last to know. And Fabian wished that he'd figured it out sooner. He was lost recently... Didn't know what to do. Nina left, and with her, she took Fabian's happiness and dignity.

Nina was back in America, not much better. Her Gran was quite ill, and she, too, was missing Fabian. The two just couldn't be separated. It was chaos when they were split up. They both just cried and shut everyone out. Sure, they were fine in the beginning, but they'd crack soon enough.

Nina couldn't take it anymore. She missed him too much. She took her suitcase and got on a plane to England.

She took a cab to Anubis, and decided not to let anyone else know. She just needed to talk to Fabian. Nina ran down the hall and knocked on his door furiously.

"Come in..." Fabian sniffled.

Nina turned the handle, breathing heavy. "Fabian!" she cried, running over to hug him. "I missed you and I just couldn't stand it..."

"Nina, ask anyone, I was worse." Fabian sniffled, hugging her tighter. "How's your gran?" he asked, worried about the old woman.

She sighed. "Not good... She's had some really bad memory loss recently. She can barely remember me, Fabian!"

"I really missed you Nina." he admitted shyly.

Nina blushed slightly. "I... Ummmm..." she trailed off, nervous, and unsure what to say. Nina bit her lip, needing to think. She looked at Fabian carefully. His eyes were puffy, and he was still in his pyjamas, even though it was 6 pm. He'd been crying, there was no doubt. Nina leaned in and kissed him sweetly. Fabian lived every second of that kiss as if it was a year. Nina pulled away for air and looked at Fabian, who was still shocked by Nina's sudden actions.

"I'm going back tonight... I just stopped by to talk. Fabian, I will never stop loving you, and I promise, we'll talk again someday." she whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

"Thank you Nina." he smiled.

"For what?" the girl was confused.

"For making my dreams for the past few months come true."


	2. Fabina-Amfie 02-01

Rating: K+  
Title: 10 Dollars  
Summary: The Sibunas' children are going to Anubis. Let's see what  
happens when the parents have a visit.  
Pairs: Fabina and Amfie

"Mum!" a young girl yelled, hugging a woman with long chestnut hair. "Dad!" she smiled, doing the same to the woman's husband.

"Sarah! How's school?" The woman smiled, winking at the man standing next to her.

"It's interesting," Sarah laughed, as her parents exchanged awkward glances.

"We had some interesting times here, too, didn't we, Nina?" the man laughed, nudging his wife, Nina, who was now 37, himself, too.

"Fabian! Ssh." she sighed, scolding her husband for bringing up the topic.

"Nina!" a voice yelled from behind.

"Amber? Alfie?" Nina asked, turning around to see the pretty blonde and her highschool boyfriend. She hadn't seen her in years.

"Nina! I missed you! What are you doing here?" Amber asked, hugging her old friend.

"I was here to see my daughter, Sarah." Nina replied.

"I was here to see my son... His name is Alex. I have another daughter, too. Her name's Nina." Amber laughed.

"I have another daughter, as well! Her name just happens to be Amber Rutter!" Nina smiled, wrapping her arms around Fabian.

"FABINA!" she yelled, hugging the two.

"She hasn't changed a bit!" Fabian exclamed as Amber let go.

"Alfie and I got married when we were 22." she explained.

"We were 21." Nina laughed, turning around to her daughter, who was completely lost. "Sarah, I'll explain later. Let mum have some time with her friends."

Sarah nodded and scurried upstairs, leaving the old friends alone.

"So, anyone up for a little attic rendevous?" Alfie snickered.

"Sibuna!" Amber smiled, placing her hand over her eye. The others happily mimicked her.

"Sibuna!"

The couples snuck upstairs, and Amber, always being obsessed with her hair, pulled a bobby pin out of her pocket, handing it to Fabian, who proceeded to pick the lock. They slowly walked upstairs and sat on the floor.

"So many crazy memories. You know, Sarah told me she was having an interesting time here... You don't think...?" Nina asked.

"Oh, I KNOW. This house is too creepy NOT to have another mystery!" Amber laughed, remembering the Cup of Ankh and Mask of Anubis.

"I am Victor Rodenmaar! I must have eternal life... Corbiere!" Alfie grinned, imitating their old housekeeper.

"Ten bucks says he's dead," Nina snickered, standing up. "Okay, let's go spy on our kids." she said with no doubt whatsoever. The rest of the Sibunas followed to Nina's old room, which was now Sarah's.

Nina cracked open the door and saw Sarah sitting on her bed with a boy, examining a piece of paper, pointing at things on it.

"That's Alex." Amber whispered to Nina.

Suddenly, Fabian burst in the door and the kids' heads snapped up, quickly hiding the paper.

"YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE CHASING AN ANCIENT EGYPTIAN MYSTERY! BECAUSE IF YOU ARE, I WILL BE COMPELLED TO HELP YOU!" Fabian yelled, laughing at the two.

"Fabian Rutter! You have a LOT of explaining to do to them if you're even going to think about helping them." Amber ran in, snatching the paper. "Yep, they're totally mini versions of us." she squealed, clapping her hands.

"What's the little scooby duo up to?" Nina laughed, as her and Alfie walked in.

"Okay, mum!" They both yelled.

"You all have a LOT of explaining to do." Sarah crossed her arms, wondering how they guessed what she was doing.

"Do you have an hour?" Amber smiled, beginning to tell the story.

By the time everyone finished explaining, Sarah and Alex were both shocked, and Sarah pulled out a locket from under her shirt. It was Nina's Eye of Horus necklace.

"I lost that the day Sarah left for Anubis..." Nina whispered.

"It was on my pillow when I got here," Sarah explained.

"Creepy stuff. Creepy stuff." Alfie laughed.

Fabian then helped the kids decode the hieroglyphics, which were super easy for him. Amber suddenly started laughing. "Nina... Look at your watch," she blurted out. Nina looked and burst out laughing, too. Nina and Amber ran downstairs, taking something from Amber's pocket. They laughed as they watched the time finally tick over to what they were waiting for.

"IT IS TEN O'CLOCK! YOU PROBABLY DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES PRECICELY, THEN I WILL GO TALK TO MY BIRD AS YOU SOLVE MYSTERIES. OH AND I WANT TO HEAR A PIN DROP." Amber and Nina fell down laughing, dropping one of Amber's hair pins.

Fabian and Alfie ran downstairs and started laughing.

"NINA MARTIN!" they heard a familiar voice shout.

"Heeeeeeey!" the Sibunas shouted to the man they knew many years ago.

"Nina Martin... Fabian Rutter... Amber Millington... Alfie Lewis... Well, well, well, I thought I'd never see you all again." the man snickered.

"What are you still doing here?" Amber laughed.

"I live here." he replied simply from the upstairs.

"Also, it's Nina Rutter now." Nina smiled.

"And Amber Lewis." She laughed.

The man clutched his head, walking back up the stairs, mumbling one name over and over. "Nina Martin... Nina Martin? Nina Martin!"

Amber suddenly realized something, turning to Nina. "Oh, and Nina? You owe me ten dollars."


	3. Fabina 03

Rating: K+  
Title: stay cool  
Summary: What should have happened when Nina rejoined Sibuna. Just little drabble, huehehehehehehehhe.  
Pair: Fabina

"Don't try to confuse me with your fancy words," Amber scoffed, sighing.

"It's in the dictionary, Amber... It's not fancy," Patricia laughed, rolling her eyes.

Nina suddenly got a look on her face, and she stood up. "The dictionary! Of course!" she smiled, running over to the bookshelf, and grabbing a blue book, and handing it to Fabian.

He had a look of realization on his face and gasped. "The only place where yesterday follows tomorrow!" he exclaimed, smiling at his friend. He threw his arms around Nina and spun her around; "You genius, genius, genius girl!" he laughed, extremely happy. He put her down carefully.

"Uh, Fabian, you can let go now." Nina whispered, blushing.

"Oh, right." he sighed, dropping his arms. They were still standing close when Nina suddenly leaned up and let their lips touch quickly.

"Yay!" they heard Amber squeal.

Nina, embarrassed, ran out of the room, taking her locket back from Fabian.

"So does that mean you're back in?!"


	4. Peddie 01

Rating: K+  
Title: A Bet  
Summary: Patricia and Eddie make a bet.  
Pair: Peddie

"Hey, Yakker!" Eddie yelled over to Patricia.

Patricia scoffed, getting her books for her next class from a shelf on her locker. "Can it, slimeball."

Eddie walked over to her, hands in his pockets. "Oh, Miss Williamson. A feisty one, she is." he grinned, leaning up against the locker next to her.

"Yeah, yeah, Sweetie." she groaned, shutting her locker and starting to walk away.

"Wait. Patricia... I dare you to say nothing sarcastic, rude, or inappropriate for the rest of the day." Eddie grinned, knowing she couldn't do it.

"If I win... You have to wear a chicken suit to class for a week." she decided, crossing her arms. "And if you win?"

"You have to kiss me."

"Hah! Yeah, li— I accept, Eddie." she corrected herself, emphasizing his real name.

Well, Eddie underestimated her. She seemed to go through the day with no effort at all. She still hadn't cracked, and it was almost 10. As Victor finished his speech, Eddie heard a loud crash and shriek from upstairs. He knew who that was. Of course, it was Patricia. She broke a lamp. Mara screamed. Typical.

The next morning, at the lockers, Patricia approached the boy in the yellow suit. "It fits, slimeball." she laughed.

"This is going to be the longest week of my life." Eddie groaned, sighing at Patricia.

Patricia's face lit up. "I thiiiiink I have a way this bet can work out for both of us." she laughed, pulling Eddie in for a kiss.

Patricia leaned back, and stared at Eddie's shocked face. "Uh... Okay." he stuttered, walking away.

"YOU STILL HAVE TO WEAR IT!" Patricia yelled after him.


	5. Fabina 04

Rating: K+  
Title: everything changes  
Summary: Nina gets a call from back home...  
Pair: Fabina

Nina was sitting in her room, trying to comprehend what had just happened to her. One minute she was laughing with her friends, the next she was crying. Her phone was smashed to pieces across the room.

Meanwhile, Fabian was running all across the school looking for his girlfriend. Nina heard him run down the hall. "Nina! Nina!"

"In here," she whispered. He opened her door, walking in. He sat down on the floor next to her, putting his arm around her.

"Neens, what's wrong, babe?" he asked, concerned.

"Fabian... I lost my scholarship." she squeaked, hiding her head in her folded arms.

Fabian gasped, and rubbed her back gently, in circles. "Ssh, calm... It's okay."

"Fabian, what am I gonna do? I can't abandon the mysteries, my friends, and I seriously can't leave you." she admitted, smiling slightly. She gripped her locket tightly and opened it, looking at the picture of Sarah.

Fabian looked at her straight in the eyes. "Nina. I will figure this out. Look, you're almost 18. Go back to America with your Gran, and I'll meet you there in a couple months."

"No..." she whispered shyly.

"Why?"

"Cause I couldn't stand waiting 3 months to see you again, Fabian." she admitted, kissing him softly and quickly.

"Nina, I know how you feel... Just trust me."

And she left.

He never called.

He never came.

He forgot about her...

But she waited. Lost contact with everyone from Anubis.

Eventually she tried to forget.

About him, her friends, and even Sibuna.

And one night, she was at a museum. She sat down to hear a story about an exhibit. But she wasn't thinking about the exhibit, she was remembering Anubis. All the crazy times they had. The many close calls, the shared kisses, everything.

The man sitting next to her laughed slightly, but she didn't know why, as she wasn't listening.

"What's so funny?" she whispered.

"This just reminds me of my years in high school." he sighed.

"Me too." she smiled, clutching the necklace in her pocket.

"It wasn't exactly normal."

"Oh, I don't think it could have been as weird as my time there!" Nina laughed nervously, pulling the bottom of her shirt down, as her necklace had started glowing.

"What was that?" the man asked.

"My phone." she mumbled. "But really... I know high school can be strange, and if you heard my story you'd think I was crazy."

"Well, what exactly is your story?"

"If I told you... I'd have to kill you." she laughed, smiling brightly. "Okay, well.. I'm a special person," she sighed, putting emphasis on the word special. "I solved... things... with my friends, and we almost died a few times, but I had to leave..." she whispered, feeling tears in her eyes.

"I knew a special person too. She was... Chosen?" he laughed, "We had a secret club, and then she left, and I lost my phone with her number. I didn't have enough money to find her, and now I stay here in America, because it reminds me of her." he admitted.

Nina looked over. "Fabian?"

"Yes..."

She reached into her pocket and tugged on the chain of her necklace, holding it out in her hand for him to see.

They were sitting in the back, on the end, and he immediately picked the girl up and ran her into the next room.

"Nina, Nina, Nina, Nina! I missed you so so so so much!" he yelled, hugging her.

"Me too, Fabian..." she laughed, slipping the necklace over her head. "I called you every day for 3 years... After that, I just tried to forget about it all. And I realized that I just couldn't..."

Fabian gently put Nina down, and she draped her arms over his shoulders. "How is everyone?" she whispered, crying slightly.

"Amber and Alfie are still going strong. Jerome and Mara are, too. Patricia and Eddie just got engaged a month ago. It's been seven years, Nina. How are YOU?" he smiled.

"I'm fine now, Fabian." she smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

They broke apart, and Fabian kept her close. "I missed you, Chosen One."


	6. Fabina 05

Rating: T  
Title: 3  
Summary: Uh oh. Nina and Fabian had another fight. Hopefully they can  
work this one out on their own.  
Pair: Fabina

Nina was at Anubis alone for the night. This stressed her. She needed to talk to someone, because she had just broken up with Fabian again. They had a stupid fight, and she was depressed, because she thought it was all her fault. She thought she had brought this upon herself. And that he never liked her.

'He likes Joy...' she whispered to herself, curled up into a ball in the bathroom. She'd been crying for hours, when she spotted a piece that hadn't been cleaned up when Amber dropped and shattered her glass mirror. 'ssh, it's okay...' she smiled to herself, picking it up. 'you're not crazy...' She said this, but she didn't believe it. She knew she was. Just having the thought of hurting herself made it so. 'He deserves her.'

Every single terrible thought Nina could conjure up was running through her mind. She brought the jagged glass to her arm and slid it across. "No..." she whispered, watching blood drip down her arm. "Not enough..."

She laid it against her wrist again and dragged it around. She was crying even more now, with the pain becoming almost unbearable. Yet she continued. She had pressed the glass into her skin, blood beginning to draw out of the puncture, when she heard a click.

She ignored it, gliding the glass around once again. Nina was now sprawled out on the floor, cutting herself.

Meanwhile, Fabian heard whimpering from upstairs. 'I screwed up...' he thought to himself. He knew it was Nina. He didn't know where she was upstairs, and she didn't know what she was doing, but he had a slight feeling that he sure as hell didn't want to find out. Hell, he barely made it up the stairs. Fabian snuck closer to where the crying was coming from. He stopped at the bathroom and turned the knob.

"Nina!" he yelled, running to the girl in the corner. She was covered in blood and cuts. "Ssh, Neens," he whispered, cradling her in his arms on the floor. She kept crying.

"I'm not crazy..."

"Quiet, baby, I know you aren't." he cooed, stroking her hair. He set her down carefully. "I'm sorry."

Nina went to pick up the shard again as she remembered everything, but Fabian stopped her, grabbing her arm and positioning it so the glass was pressing against his arm. "Cut me."

Nina looked into his eyes, running over every thought in her mind right then. "No..."

"So why would you do it to yourself?"

"I..." she squeaked quietly, but cut herself off by kissing him.

He pulled away quickly. "No, I'm cleaning you up first." he sighed, pulling his shirt off and pressing it on her still-bloody arm.

He tied it around her arm tightly, trying to stop the blood. When he was finished, she kissed him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her waist protectively.

"You're beautiful, you know that, Nina?" he smiled, breaking away.

She stared into Fabian's eyes. "Thanks..." she muttered, unsure.

"Believe it, Nina." he whispered, kissing her again, his hands almost going under the back hem of her shirt. She let out a muffled giggle. This alerted Fabian that she was okay with him there. Nina pulled away, grimming. She brought her arms down and moved Fabian's hands up her shirt slightly. She then pulled her hair tie out, throwing it to the side and ruffling up her hair.

She was sweating now, and her general responce would be to take off her sweater and just be in her tank top, but for some reason she was hesitant just then. Nina nervously pulled off her sweater, leaving her with her white tank top on her. She could see her bra through the shirt, and blushed.

"Nina, you are amazing. Don't deny it." he whispered in her ear, pushing her long hair aside.

"Fabian, just shut up already!" she sighed.

He gave her a worried look, and she laughed. "...and kiss me." she smiled, melting as he pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you, Fabian," she smiled, nuzzling against his head.

"I love you too..."


	7. Jara 01

Rating: K+  
Title: Chills  
Summary: Mara wakes up sick and cold. Jerome might be able to warm her up.  
Pair: Jara

Mara woke up shivering in her bed. She curled up in her blanket. She felt like she couldn't move. She reached under her pillow for her phone, and sent a text to Jerome. She coughed and laid in bed until Jerome ran in.

"Mara, you okay?" he asked, sitting down next to her. Mara pulled the blanket down past her face.

"I think I'm sick," she sighed, sniffling.

"Mara, you look terrible." he laughed, placing another blanket over the girl.

"Thanks... I'm so cold," she shivered, her teeth chattering. She snuggled into the blanket. "Jerome, you can go. I'll be fine." she sighed.

"No, Mara. I'm staying with you," he smiled, curling up next to her.

"Jerome, it's okay." Mara whispered, lying. She didn't want to get him sick.

Jerome laughed. "Mara, I can read you like a book. You don't want to get me sick. And I really don't care." he smiled, kissing her forehead.

"You missed." she mumbled. Jerome placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Better."

She kissed him again, but Mara pulled away quickly, her face completely red. "I really like you, Mara."

"I like you too," she replied shyly.

"Do you need anything?" He asked her, worried that she was in any pain whatsoever.

"Just blankets." she sighed, still shivering. Jerome pulled a blanket from over at the end of the bed over her. "Thank you, Jerome." she smiled, trying to seem well.

Jerome wrapped his arms around her cold waist and held her close. Mara was obviously very sick. She appreciated the warmth from Jerome cuddling with her.

"Mara?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I- I was wondering..." Jerome stuttered as Mara turned around to face him. "I wanted to know if you'll go to prom with me..." he smiled, relieved to have actually asked her.

"Of course, Jerome!" she smiled, trying to forget about being sick. "I think it's best if you go now though. Go back to school. I'm okay." she admitted, realizing that Jerome was missing classes.

"Alright, but if you need anything..." he warned, getting up.

"I know, Clarke." she smiled, burying her head in her pillows.

"Feel better, Jaffray."


	8. Jara 02

Rating: K+  
Title: Those Aren't the Words  
Summary: Mara Jaffray is smart, fragile. Jerome Clark is a lazy prankster. Somehow they're perfect for each other.  
Pair: Jara

Mara was sitting in Drama class next to Patricia. She was listening attentively as their teacher announced the play they'd be doing. Nina had written the script and they were going to draw names to pick the roles. After they had done so, Mara had gotten the lead female role, Paisley, and Jerome had gotten the lead male role, Nick. Nina was Paisley's friend Casey, ironically, Amber was a village girl, and Fabian was playing Casey's boyfriend Danny. Amber was estatic at that, but was interested to see what would happen with Mara and Jerome.

The kids were rehearsing on stage for the play the next day, and found out that Mara was quite the actress. She spoke her lines with real feeling and emotion.

"Pais, come on. I know you're upset now, but-" Jerome was cut off by her.

"But what?" she threw her arms down. "She's gone, Nick! Nothing's going to change that! And think how Danny feels! He probably hates me now!" she yelled. It was silent as she turned away from him, cuddling into her jacket. She shivered, as the scene was set outside in the winter.

"Excuse me.. miss?" Amber squeaked, approaching the two. "I was wondering if you had seen my sister... She's so small. She has red hair and green eyes."

Mara turned to Amber. "I saw a little girl run through here a minute ago." she said, pointing towards a small store.

"Thank you!" she nodded, running off. Mara smiled as the girl, probably her age, went to find her little sister. 'At least she has someone.' her character thought.

Jerome held her hand gently. "Look, Paisley. I am so sorry about Casey, and I miss her too... but everything happens for a reason."

Mara sighed. "Nick, when you lose someone you love, I'll come back and talk to you." she sighed, walking off.

"I did."

She stopped and turned around. "What?"

"I lost someone, Paisley. I just did. I lost you." he smiled, tears threatening his eyes.

"You love me?" she asked, sitting back down on the bench.

"Of course I do, Mara." he mumbled the last part.

Mara looked down shyly at her script as the class expectantly looked at the two. She was slightly unnerved at Jerome's slip-up, but she reluctantly leaned in and kissed Jerome quickly.

"Those aren't the words, Jerome." she laughed, blushing.

"They are for me." he smiled, kissing her once more.


	9. Peddie 02

Rating: K+  
Title: snowflake  
Summary: Winter, for most, brings snow days, hot cocoa, and sledding, but what does it bring for Patricia and Eddie? Oh, that's right.  
Pair: Peddie

"Don't do it slimeball, or I will seriously kill you!" Patricia yelled.

Eddie held the snowball firmly in his gloved hand, his arm arched back, ready to fling the fluffy snow in his hand. "I'll do it, Yacker!" he threatened. Of course, Patricia Williamson was not fazed by this. After all, he was the one that should be looking out. She would mess with him even if he did nothing.

He knew he would really get it if he threw it. He did it anyways. I mean, this is Eddie Miller! The pancake-obsessed American! It hit Patricia—dead center—on her face. She used her mittens to attempt to wipe it off, and her face flushed with fury.

"EDISON SWEET!" She raged, picking up snow in her hand and carelessly throwing it back at him.

"Come on, Tricia... It was just a joke."

"Fine." she huffed, sighing over-dramatically.

"Let's go inside, Yacker. I'm really cold." Eddie yelled to her.

"Suck it up, slimeball." she yelled back, crossing her arms.

"Trudy made cocoa..." he smiled, walking over to her. He knew she loved the hot drink, and how she'd totally kill for it after going out in the snow.

"You got me," she laughed, grabbing his hand and trudging back towards the house. Little did she know, he was lying.

He suddenly blocked the door. "Hey!" she exclaimed, trying to push past him.

"Kiss me and I'll let you in." he smiled, watching for her reaction. Patricia kissed him on the cheek and waited. "No, no, no." he laughed.

She groaned. "I hate you so much, Sweetie." Eddie laughed, and waited. Patricia finally realized that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She finally gave in and kissed his lips gently. She pulled away and watched as he smiled and opened the door for her.

She and Eddie walked into the kitchen and she looked at him confused. There was no one in the room. "Where's the cocoa, Eddie...?" she asked skeptically as he gave her an innocent look, shrugging.

"What cocoa?"


	10. Mickara 01

**Someone asked me to do a Mickara... here you go! :p**

Rating: T  
Title: accidents  
Summary: Mara saw Mick kissing another girl.  
Pair: Mickara

Mick kissed Amber. Amber kissed Mick.

Mara didn't know what to believe.

She just kept running.

She'd run until she found somewhere she could be happy.

She'd run forever.

"Mara, please!" Mick yelled, chasing after the girl. "I'm sorry!"

Mara looked back at the boy whom she thought loved her. "Mick, save it." she whispered, barely able to speak from crying so much.

"Mara, I didn't mean to. She- I- Mara!" he stuttered as Mara kept running.

"Mick, just go! Go back to Amber! You never wanted me!" she screeched, sobbing. Though she didn't want to believe it. She didn't stop running, and she was still regretting every step. She wanted to run back into his arms and make him hers. She couldn't keep running, but she did.

"Mara Jaffray, I am completely and utterly in love with you!"

This stopped the devastated girl in her tracks. Mick ran up to her, finally out of breath. "Yeah? Prove it, Campbell." she whispered, though she just knew that he really meant it.

With this, Mick kissed her gently, pulling her close. Mara reluctantly kissed back and felt his tounge press against her lips. She let him in and kissed with as much passion as she could. Mara smiled and pulled away to breathe.

"I missed that," the lovestruck Mara admitted.

"Me too," He smiled as she laid down on the grass. Mick was quick to lean over her on the ground. She pressed her lips to his again in an instant, his hands wrapping around her head.

She only pulled back to whisper something to him; "I love you Mick." Mara smiled, kissing him again.

They kissed for a while, until Mara suddenly flipped him over, breathing steady, but heavily, so she was on top. Mara pulled his jacket off. "It's Summer, Mick. You must be blistering in that blazer," she grinned, smiling flirtatiously.

"M-Mara..." he stuttered nervously.

"Oh? Still too hot?" Mara smiled, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Mara- I- I- Uh..."

Mara silenced him with a kiss. "Ssh, Mick."

"Ma-a-ra, I really don't think we should be doing this..." he sighed unsteadily as she pulled away.

"Mick..." she groaned, pleading.

"You're too damn irresistible, Mara.," he smiled as she pulled off her sweater. She giggled and grabbed his hand, running back to her room with him.

"So where were we?" Mara asked, grinning. In response, Mick undid a button on her blouse. "Oh, right," she grinned, as he undid more buttons.

There was one last closed button in the middle of Mara's shirt. Mara reached up and pushed it through the hole. They were both shirtless, Mara still in a bra. Mick reached back to the clasp, but stopped himself, looking at her face carefully. She nodded longingly, as Mick continued, pulling the last cloth covering her chest off, tossing it on the floor.

Mick leaned on top of her and kissed her once again, their tongues fighting for dominance. They'd never gone farther than this, let alone almost in the open. The most they'd ever done, even in private, was kissing. But everyone knew they really liked each other.

The funny part was that sometimes they didn't know it themselves.


	11. Fabina 06

Rating: T  
Title: right here  
Summary: Nina and Fabian have been dating for a few months now, and are returning to school after summer break. They're the first ones there.  
Pair: Fabina

Nina sat on the couch in Anubis. She was the first one there, and lonely already. She missed her Gran, as always, but was too excited to see Amber and the others again... But mostly Fabian. She heard the door click and tried to stay calm as she heard footsteps walking towards her.

"Fabian!" she yelled, jumping up and engulfing him in a hug. "I missed you!" she exclaimed, on her tip-toes to match his height.

He smiled gently. "Missed you too, Neens. A lot." he laughed kissing her swiftly. She blushed pink in her cheeks and impulsively scowered the room for anyone who was supposedly watching.

"Nina, we're the only ones here so far. Except Trudy. Trudy's here too."

"And Corbiere."

"Corbiere is not alive, silly Nina!" Fabian laughed, kissing her cheek softly.

Nina giggled slightly. "Hopefully this year will be normal."

"Oh Nina, no one or nothing around her is normal," he grinned, sitting down on the couch with her. Nina pulled out her necklace from her shirt and fumbled with it, opening it to see the picture. Or pictures. Nina had put a picture of her and Fabian on the other side. Fabian laughed at this and leaned over next to her.

"Fabian, be honest... Have you always liked me? I mean Amber always said..." she drifted off, sighing.

"Yea..." he whispered, admitting what he felt. Nina smiled.

"Same here, and I always told her no." she laughed, holding Fabian close.

Amber walked into Anubis with her many pink suitcases. She smiled and skipped into the sitting room to find Trudy to greet her. Instead, she was shocked to see Nina and Fabian snogging on the couch. Unlike her normal self, Amber slowly backed away, ran upstairs to her room, then squealed wildly. "Yay!" Amber bit her lip, thinking for a moment.

'If I don't walk in there, someone else will... And they'll probably be embarrassed and maybe mad... but let's face it, it's not possible for anyone to not love me!' she thought, running back downstairs. Nina was holding herself over Fabian with her hands on either side of his shoulder. Her hair was cascaded around the side of her face, and they were whispering and laughing. Amber resisted squealing, this was too cute. She left them like that as she took a few pictures with her phone, then barged in.

"Ninaaaaaa!" she yelled, running over to her, her heels clacking on the hardwood floor.

"Amber! I, uh," She got up, panicking and walked over to the blonde.

"Nina, Nina, Nina. You're just so oblivious with Fabian that you didn't even see me walk in when you two were snogging on the couch!"

Nina did a double take—looking at Fabian and back to her—and her jaw dropped. She blushed, her cheeks so red it looked like she was wearing a pound of makeup. "Amber..." she whined, annoyed once again at her friend's obsession over the two. "Please just leave us alone, we wanted to talk."

"Yeah, talk... Riiiight!" Amber giggled, shooing them upstairs. Nina and Fabian sat on the floor in the middle of her room.

Fabian broke the silence first. "I, uh, wanted to give you something." he mumbled, fumbling with something in his bag. He pulled out a wrapped box.

"Oh, Fabian!" she smiled, astonished at how Fabian was so nice and caring to her. She carefully unwrapped it and saw a beautiful picture of the couple and Nina's gran. "This is so sweet..." she smiled, hugging him.

"One more thing." he smiled, handing her a small bag. She reached in, and pulled out a charm bracelet. On each charm was a picture of a Sibuna member with their name engraved on the back. She examined them all. Amber Millingon, Alfie Lewis, Patricia Williamson. She laughed at hers. It said, 'the chosen one.' Nina flipped over Fabian's. A heart was next to his named. She smiled and hugged him tightly again, after Fabian had put it around her wrist. "Did I ever tell you you are the most amazing boyfriend ever?"

"It's nice to know," he laughed, holding her close.

"Well, it's getting late." She sighed.

"Okay... Sibuna meeting at midnight." he declared, standing up with her.

"Let's try not to discover another mystery." she laughed, fiddling with her necklace. "Night, Rutter."

He kissed her cheek gently. "Night, Martin."


	12. Fabina 07

Rating: K+  
Title: reality  
Summary: Nina's lost connection with everyone. Can a project bring her back closer with at least someone?  
Pair: Fabina

Nina sat in her room, listening to music. She had shut herself out from everyone after the Senkhara mystery. They tried to talk to her, she didn't ever respond. The only one she talked to, secretly, was Eddie. After all, he was the Osirian. She tried to talk to Amber, but her roommate only got a 'um' out of her. She wouldn't even look at Fabian. She was dreading the last 5 minutes of peace that were going by quickly. She was going to be working on a paper for class with Fabian. Lucky Nina got partnered with him randomly.

Fabian decided he was going to try to talk with her tonight, as he sighed and knocked on her door. Nina groaned and turned off her music, taking out the headphones and opening the door. She waved and sat down on her bed. "So, who should we write about...?" Fabian asked, sensing the tension between them. "It has to be someone who has changed both of our lives. And we can write about anyone, they're just going to be judged by length. He said he won't read them, but will make sure to check we didn't write one word over and over the whole time..." he laughed nervously.

Nina stared at the wall, silent. "Nina, you're going to have to talk to me." he sighed, looking over at her. "Look at me, Nina..." She turned her head to face him. The girl opened her mouth to speak, but she stopped herself, looking embarrassed and ashamed. Fabian sighed, this wasn't the Nina he knew—and loved... "Nina, please talk to me..." he whispered gently, looking into her pretty eyes.

She blinked frantically. "Sarah..." she squeaked quietly. Fabian smiled and hugged her.

"You want to write about Sarah?" he asked, leaning back to grab his laptop.

She started to nod, but grabbed his arm and pulled him back closer to her. She quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and laughed.

"I still like you, Nina... So much." he admitted, shocked.

Nina looked back at him, flustered. She pushed her hair behind her ears and smiled, shifting oddly. She leaned in towards Fabian and their lips touched. She pulled away, laughing slightly.

"So, Sarah." she smiled, whispering quietly.

"Sarah it is." he agreed.


End file.
